Hyde's Trouser Snake
by FloralSuitcase
Summary: Jackie discover's Hyde's huge trouser snake. Warning! Rated M for a reason.


One afternoon, Eric, Kelso and Fez sat around in Eric Foreman's basement, playing cards and talking.

Fez said, "So I asked Melanie Robinson out on a date yesterday."

Kelso guffawed. "Really? Fez, you're an idiot! Hyde JUST broke up with her last week!"

"Oh yeah Fez?" asked Eric with an eyebrow raised, "what did she say?"

Fez looked down his lips pursed. "Ai, she said no." Fez twiddled his belt buckle a little bit, deciding whether he was going to say what he said next. "She said that Hyde has…" he trailed off.

Kelso stared at him in attentive obliviousness. "What does Hyde have, Fez?"

Eric annoyedly biffed Kelso with a cushion. "What do you think, Kelso?"

Kelso looked stupidly at Fez who said, reluctantly and with jealousy in his voice, "Melanie says Hyde's _trouser snake _is a trouser anaconda aiii nooooo" he almost howled. "Why is that all girls want, why don't they want a super sexy latin lover with a… normal sized snake?"

"Ew, Fez," Eric scoffed. But then turned serious, "It's true though. I've seen it myself"

"Ha! Homo," laughed Kelso and Eric biffed him again.

"Not, in the _flesh," _Eric corrected, "but, you know— he lives in my basement. I came down the stairs once and Hyde was doing his laundry in his underwear, and, well, let's just say I made a mental note to myself to never let Donna see Hyde in his underwear, you know what I mean!"

Kelso laughed, "Holy, no way! So Hyde's packing… No wonder he's so good with girls! I always just thought he tricked them into sleeping with him."

Fez glowered sadly. "And here I always thought Kelso had the biggest package of the four of us"

"Hey!" Eric said, "why didn't you think it was me?"

Kelso and Fez laughed, and right at that moment, Hyde comes through the side door. Eric, Kelso and Fez's heads swivel to look at Hyde, and then down to his belt line.

"Hey pervs," Hyde says as he sits loosely down onto the couch by Kelso, legs spread wide and folds his arms over his chest.

Kelso giggles stupidly still staring down at Hyde's crotch. "Hey, whatcha _hiding, _Hyde?"

"Ok, what the hell dudes?" Hyde says, looking at Kelso then Eric and Fez. Then it dawns on him, and a sneaky grin forms over his lips. "Ohhh, never mind." He smirks and very obviously adjusts his belt.

"Ok, Hyde, man," Kelso says, "you gotta show us."

"No way you pervs," Hyde keeps his arms crossed over his chest in defiance.

"No, seriously," Kelso says in a fake serious voice, "I gotta know how much I should avoid chicks you've banged!"

"You're disgusting, Kelso," Hyde says, and turns and walks into his room.

"Great job Kelso," Eric says.

—

Hyde lies down on his twin sized cot and looks up at the ceiling feeling dejected. Breaking up with Melanie Robinson had nothing to do with it however— she was a nice girl but he didn't feel anything for her even though she was always trying to get into his pants. Hyde thought it was funny how much people thought he was a sex fiend— I mean, he liked sex of course, but for how much Kelso and Fez talked about sex nonstop, it was always _he _who got labelled the nympho. But, Hyde knew that was because it had been a well known secret amongst the women of Point Place for some time that Steven Hyde was amazing in bed, and so there was an endless waiting list of eager girls hoping that they might get a chance to find out for themselves. So whenever he wanted some, there was a girl, and Hyde could get some (and the girl would definitely get hers too). But that was his problem on this drizzly afternoon. The one girl he had been secretly craving and fantasizing over against his own will for several months now, had just rejected him. Jackie Burkhart.

_*flashback to the previous week, Jackie and Hyde are sitting on Hyde's El Camino, kissing. Well, Jackie says, I didn't feel anything. Did you?* _

Hyde sighed through his lips and rolled up to sit on the edge of the bed. He could hear Kelso and Eric fighting good naturedly in the other room but didn't feel like joining in. All he wanted was the petite brunette, whose bossy confidence and the empathy with which she was able to see him had managed to crack through his defensive outer layer. He couldn't remember exactly when he had first noticed it— when she was still with Kelso for sure. He had started to notice the way her dark brown eyes looked at him like he was a human, not a cold, stoned, lothario like others seemed to see him. She called him _Steven, _which only Mrs. Foreman was allowed to say, but somehow he liked it. She saw him somehow, he knew it. _Steven_ was her way of saying that to him. And he saw her, too. He saw her broken family— a mother who self medicated and escaped with her many lovers, and a father who only lived for work and had long forgotten his family. He saw Jackie's toughness, but a toughness that never compromised her sweetness and sense of justice and compassion. Sure, she was superficial at times, but Hyde saw that as a facade— a way of being the thing the world expected of her. A coping mechanism. Hyde knew his fair share about coping mechanisms (sunglasses, anyone?) He had no idea why she was with always on again off again with Kelso, but soothed himself thinking that he was part of the facade.

But, he reminded himself, this was probably all just his own narrative— a fantasy he concocted that annoyingly made it harder to accept that he could never be with her. Could never be _with her. _Because even more willingly than he wanted to admit to himself that he was probably in love with Jackie Burkhart, he could admit to himself that he was deeply, _deeply _attracted to her. Her full, pouty lips, her slender, taut, olive stomach and shoulders. Her tiny hands, and long shiny black hair. Her long eyelashes, and confident voice that oscillated between girl and woman. Thinking about her, Hyde felt himself get hard under his jeans, an uncomfortable predicament due to the fact that, as the boys had found out, he was very well endowed. Looking over to check whether his "door" curtain was all the way closed, he undid his belt and jeans and pulled his cock out and started stroking himself. He closed his eyes, laid back on the bed, and played the mental video of their kiss on his car the other week, thinking of the moment when the kiss went from chaste to feverish; where he had felt Jackie's tongue push inside his mouth and melt his resolve. In that moment, Hyde had felt like he was going to explode. And then the moment was over— Jackie pulled back, declared to have felt nothing— and he had had to muster up every ounce of detachment and bravado he had within him to play it cool. "Me either" he had said. But there, on his bed, Hyde played a version of those events which he fantasized about instead— in which Jackie did not pull away, but in which they kissed deeper and deeper until he was on top of her, pushing her top up, feeling her breasts. Grinding his crotch into hers, which made her gasp, wanting him, and—

"Hyde!" It was Eric, calling from beyond the curtain. "We're gonna go get milkshakes, you wanna come?"

"Uhhm," Hyde jolted up and quickly tried to tuck back his erection into his pants in case Foreman decided to just bust through the curtain. (Wouldn't be the first time, he thought). "Nah, I'm good," he shouted, trying not to sound out of breath.

"Suit yourself!" Eric called, and thankfully Hyde heard the three boys leaving the basement and then the door slam. He waited a few beats to make sure they were gone, before undoing his pants once again, cursing himself for continuing to need this release— this self torture with fantasies of Jackie.

He was right on the verge of orgasm when the side door squeaked opened again, and Hyde heard footsteps on the stairs. Small, light footsteps. Fuck fuck fuck, he quickly had to shove his cock back into his pants again, and was just buckling up his belt when Jackie's voice called his name from the other room, "Steven? You down here?"

Hyde patted down his curls and tried to straighten himself out. He was definitely red in the face and a bit sweaty, but he could play it cool. "Yup." he said. "Can I come in?" Jackie said, and Hyde noticed her voice sounded slightly timid. What did she want?, he wondered. He stayed seated on the edge of the bed and tried to breathe himself calm, hoping she couldn't see his erection through his pants before it disappeared. If it did. Hyde had a hard time not getting hard around Jackie these days. She pushed through the mustard yellow curtains and he saw her dark, questioning eyes turn teasing.

"Steven! Were you just…?" she trailed off looking at him curiously, seeing his flushed face.

"Um, no." Hyde said, trying to sound casual. "Just doing some pushups." He thought he saw Jackie look at his chest and arms after he said this, and Hyde swallowed. "So, what's up?"

Jackie sat next to him on the bed. Close. "Steven, I wanted to ask you something." she said again a bit timidly, looking at the carpet.

"Alright," Hyde said, hesitantly. Fuck, was this going to be about Kelso again? Did she suddenly think they were now bosom buddies after they decided to become "just friends", and now he was going to have to be subjected to hearing all about her tortured love for that idiot Kelso? He didn't look at her and said, with a bitter tinge in his voice, "What's up Jackie?"

She looked up at him with her big brown eyes, a bit of fear in them. "Ok, Steven, but you can't be mad. Remember when we went on that date the other day?" Hyde shifted uncomfortably. Fuck, rub it in that you don't like me, why don't you.

"Yep, why?"

"Well, remember when we… kissed?" she was staring at him now.

Hyde's mouth went dry. "Yep." he replied.

"Well, Steven, since that kiss I can't stop thinking about you."

Hyde felt a shock of adrenaline hit his bloodstream and felt woozy. "What do you mean— you said you didn't feel anything," he said, trying to not let his voice betray his emotions. _Play it cool Hyde. _A part of him wanted to reject her now, just for the spite of it. Push her away. But he breathed in, out, in out instead. The smaller part of him that was hopeful was holding on.

Jackie shifted on the bed next to him, so she was facing him more, their knees touching. She grabbed his left knee. "I know Steven. But I think I was wrong then. Or scared, I don't know. But I need to be sure…" Hyde managed to steady himself and look down into her open, wide eyed face. Jackie went on, "or, at least, I want to be sure… but I didn't know whether you… or if I should bother…" she trailed off.

"What are you trying to ask me Jackie," Hyde was getting frustrated now, not able to take this dancing around the topic. "What are you trying to say. You DO like me all of a sudden? Or are you just fucking with me. Because I don't really feel like getting toyed with by you anymore…"

But before he could continue his angry tirade, Jackie breathed in audibly, suddenly realizing something. She looked up at him, scrutinizing him for a moment. Steven reluctantly met her gaze through his glasses, and she looked into his eyes for a moment.

"Ohh." she said, understanding.

"Yeah." Hyde said.

"You like me" she said.

"I like you," he said.

"Steven?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?"

But before Jackie could reach up, Hyde leaned over and captured her mouth with his, pulling her chin up to meet his lips with urgent hands— hands that were soon on her neck, in her hair, sending shivers down her spine. She moaned into his mouth, as their tongues started probing, exploring feverishly. Hyde growled into the kiss, and scooped her up, laying her back on the bed gently as he straddled her, aware of not putting too much weight onto her small frame. Her eyes burned as they stared up into his, and leaning close so their noses almost touched, Hyde whispered, "Jackie."

"what?" she breathed back.

"I want you so badly" he said, his voice deep in his throat. "But I need to know that I can. Am I allowed to want you?"

"Yes, Steven," she breathed. "why didn't you say something?" she asked.

He sighed and hung his head, forehead in the crook of her neck. He mumbled, "You said you didn't feel anything, so I backed off. I didn't want to pressure you."

Jackie smiled then. "Oh Steven, you're sensitive!"

Hyde smiled as he leaned in to kiss her. "Shut up," he said into the kiss. She squealed with laughter that turned into delight as he began kissing up her jawbone, tugging on her earlobe with his teeth. He whisper-growled into her ear, "but do you know what?" She shivered. "I've wanted you for months. Longer. I think I've wanted you since I first laid eyes on you."

Jackie grasped the back of his neck in her small hands, pulling him onto her— Hyde was leaning over her on his elbows, still afraid of hurting her, but she brought his body down onto hers, crushing his lips into hers, and arching her back and pressing her small body into his muscular one. She felt his bulge then, and curiously, she untangled one hand from his hair to reach down and stroke him through his jeans, causing him to breathe in in ecstasy. "Fuck Jackie," he groaned, "I want you."

"I want you too, Steven," Jackie breathed, "I want you." she lifted her pelvis up and ground it into him; he responded by pressing into her back, and then rose up onto his knees as he lifted her sweater up, reaching up with his hands to feel her tight stomach, higher, and then "Oh god," he whispered, when he lifted her sweater up over her perfect, round, full breasts with tiny nipples that were hard with desire. She lifted her arms obediently to allow him to pull her sweater off her small frame. Hyde shivered though she was the one now exposed. He was overcome with arousal at the state of being there, feeling her hot, small body below him, allowing him to touch her. Wanting to be touched.

She apparently wanted the same feeling, because he felt her tugging at his shirt too, and he leaned forward to allow her to lift it off his head. In the process, his glasses came off, and she reached up and touched his cheek. "You can put your weight on me, Steven" Jackie whispered, as she stared into his blue eyes, "I want to feel you". He nodded, and lowered himself onto her, the hot feeling between their bare chests like electricity, and Hyde reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You're so fucking beautiful Jackie" he murmured.

And as if that was the switch that finally caused all their reservations to snap, they both looked into each others eyes, and then hands were frantically everywhere, in her hair, in his belt buckle— his pants were suddenly off, and her skirt had been unzipped. They kissed each other deeply and in perfect rhythm; She tasted sweet, like violets and sugar. He tasted like toothpaste.

Jackie felt his muscled chest, and her touch made him feel more like a man than he had ever felt. He pulled her dominantly by the hips to the end of the bed and backed of it himself, kissing down her stomach to reach her panties, noticing with a smirk that there was a dark wet patch on them. With her nod of assent, he slid one finger under her silky underwear and felt her for the first time. "You're so fucking wet already" he breathed in amazement, and his finger found her entrance, where he slid it up. It felt amazingly silky and so wet. Jackie dug her finger nails into his shoulders, "Fuuuck" she breathed, and he slid another finger in and started pumping them in and out. God she was tight, and he suddenly got worried- what if this wasn't going to work? He had had girls be too tight for his penis to really make it very far in, which was why he was so good at the other stuff. He had had to learn from a young age that girls could only take his dick if they were having a really good time. Which, he wanted them to be having anyway.

He pulled Jackie's panties off and threw them to the side, while still finger fucking her. She was panting now, and he could feel her wetness growing, coating his fingers. He leaned in and started stroking her clit with his tongue, and Jackie yelped. He stopped, looking up at her. "You ok?" he said, "I can stop…" "No Steven!" she panted, "don't stop… but… you don't have to do this…It's ok! I'm ok!"

Hyde lifted his head up, his fingers still inside of her, fucking her slowly. "You don't like this?" he teased, crooking his fingers in the way he knew would hit her G spot. "I can stop if you want" he smirked, still pumping his fingers gently in and out of her sopping wet pussy.

Jackie grunted, "Unh, oh my god, Steven, I can't…" her head lolled back and she grunted again as he slid a third finger into her tight hole. "You can't what?" he asked, falsely innocent. "You don't like me drilling your tight hot pussy with my fingers right now? I can stop if you want, but I'm pretty sure you're gonna cum soon. Your choice I guess" he shrugged, and but kept slowly and forcefully driving his fingers in and out of her cunt.

"Unh, unh, unh" Jackie grunted with each shove back in, "what's happening!?" she yelped. Hyde chuckled, and dived back down to suck on her clit as he kept his fingers pushing into her tight pussy. He could feel her walls tightening around him. She was about to cum. He decided to see if she liked dirty talk, "Jackie, I've wanted to make you come since since the moment I met you. I've come so many times thinking about you." To which Jackie whimpered, and Hyde felt her walls tighten, spasm, and push his fingers out along with a small squirt of juices. "Unghhhhh!" screamed Jackie and her hips bucked on Hydes mouth which was curled into a pleased laughing state around her clit.

Smiling triumphantly, he crawled back up the length of her body which was flushed and trembling. She fluttered her eyes open as he leaned on his elbow beside her smiling and looked at him with dreamy lust. "Steven. I have never…" she trailed. "I understand why you have such a good reputation among the girls now" she said still looking lost in her orgasm. "I always assumed it was just because you were, you know, *big*, but now I see it's more than just that!"

Hyde chuckled, "well, glad to hear I've still got a good approval rating." he placed a hand on her stomach, tenderly stroking her skin, feeling it rise and fall as her breath came back to normal. "But I enjoy giving pleasure even more than receiving it. You were so fucking hot when you came," he said, "your pussy was so beautiful." Jackie looked bashful, but Hyde slid his hand up to cup her breast, nipples still hard. "I almost came just from witnessing it" he whispered, leaning over and taking one nipple in his mouth, his other hand back to her soaking pussy.

"Steven, you're an animal!" she said, giggling as he started stroking her pussy again. "But don't you want me to take care of *that* now?" she gestured at his boxers, tented with his engorged manhood.

"Jackie, I want to fuck you so hard," Hyde said, seriously, still stroking her pussy. "But I have a pretty big… well— t's a liability more than a blessing honestly." he sighed. "It doesn't always fit, and you're tiny. You'll have to be super… warmed up… for it to work."

"It's ok, Steven," she whispered tenderly, "I think you warmed me up pretty good just there." Then she reached down towards Hyde's boxers. "Can I?…" she asked.

"Of course," he whispered. Jackie reached into Hyde's boxers to feel the monster he was speaking of, and when she felt it she gasped. Her eyes shot up to his, and he was watching her with fascination as her tiny hand had pulled his organ out of his shorts.

He smiled at her. "I'm so fucking turned on, I could come just from you holding my cock like that." he said. She smiled mischievously back at him, and started stroking it with both hands, which is what it took to encircle it. Jackie grasped it with both hands, almost like she was holding a cup of soda at the movie theatre, and began to slide her hands up and down it, getting used to the weight. Hyde moaned to himself, and fell over to lie on his back, "Jackie, you keep doing that I'm gonna cum and I'm warning you, it's gonna be a lot" he panted.

Jackie, climbing on top of him, straddling him with his cock out in front of her, said, "Oh, but Steven, I'm intending that when you cum you're going to be inside me." Hyde's eyes shot open with those words and he saw that Jackie— tiny, 100 pound Jackie was holding his cock upright below her tiny dripping pussy which she was hovering over it, about to try to impale herself on it. It looked ridiculously outsized compared to the tiny girl. "Um, Jackie, I don't have a condom… they're not exactly, well, they don't fit" Hyde said, screwing his eyes shut.

Jackie shushed him. "I don't care Steven. I want to feel _you_."

Steven groaned and his cock throbbed and she started sliding her wet and slick slit along the thick head of the stump that was his cock, guiding it between her folds to the place where her tight, hot entrance was.

"Oh god" Hyde muttered as Jackie started to sit down on it, using her body weight for the proper force. Hyde reached his hands up to hold hers for extra leverage as she moved her hips slightly to rock the tip of his cock into her. She breathed out with surprise.

"Oh my goodness Steven," she almost chastised, "you're SO HUGE!" He bit his lip, trying anything to not cum this very second. _hold out, _he thought. He wanted Jackie to take all of him now. It was almost a crazed, possessive feeling, like he wanted to own her, own her by stretching her wide. Ruining her for any other man.

Jackie began quietly moaning as she got used to moving up and down slowly on the bulbous head, "Unh, unh, unh", were the sounds she made quietly every time the tip forced back into her. These almost animal little noises were too much for Hyde to bear. Overtaken by his lust, he manoeuvred her onto her back. He grabbed the pillow from the head of the bed and placed it under her head. He stared down at her, watching her heavy breathing, her flushed cheeks, her swollen breasts and lips, her dark eyes, and the way she looked at him the way he fantasized about. Like she wanted him to fuck the shit out of her. "Fuck Jackie, you're so fucking sexy" he breathed. And he grabbed another pillow. "Lift your hips" he commanded. "I'm gonna try something." She did as she was told, and he slid the pillow under, so that her pelvis and pussy were elevated. "You comfy?" She nodded. He pulled her toward him, and he kneeled in front of her, cock out, and positioned it in front of her opening. "Hold on to the bed frame" he commanded and she did. And, cock positioned at her entrance, Hyde looped his hands around the outside of her thighs and grasped her hips, pulling her toward him, pulling her onto his cock and the head of his cock finally plunged past the first few inches of her pussy, deeper into her, stretching her in a way she didn't know was possible.

"Oh my gooood!" Jackie screamed.

"Fuck" Hyde seethed through his teeth, panting, "You ok?" he said, looking down a bit worriedly at her. But her eyes were rolled up into her head and she was already moving her hips, grinding down on his cock. _Fuck, she liked it, _he thought. _Ok! _ And still grasping her hips, he thrusted again. Her pussy was so tight, but so wet and so ready for him that he felt himself sink another centimetre into her. She gripped him with intense force.

"Oh my god, Steven!" Jackie moaned, "Yes, that feels so amazing. Oh my god, deeper"

Hyde gingerly pulled out a bit and thrust again, deeper. "Like this?" he panted cheekily. She moaned in affirmative response, so he thrust again, this time yet deeper. He could feel her pussy stretching to the limit to accommodate his thickness, and almost came from the sight as he looked down to see him sliding into her elastic hole, her pussy forming a tight 'O' shape around him. "Fuck your pussy is amazing" he panted. "so tight."

Jackie had never known she could be stuffed so full, but Hyde pushed his way further and further in, and her pussy stretched like a rubber band to accommodate him. It was like she was giving birth, she thought, and at any normal time this thought would have been off-putting and scary but her pussy was already clenching with signs of impending orgasm. Hyde was thrusting still, but Jackie noticed he hadn't allowed himself to get lost in the pleasure- not just yet. He was keeping a watch on her face for signs of pain, and rubbing her clit in circles with one hand to keep her wet and able to take him. It was working. He was almost able to slide his whole cock in on one slow thrust, just a few more inches to go. "Fuck Jackie," he was hoarse, "I'm losing it. I need you."

"Give it to me, Steven," she moaned and bucked her hips on his giant girth. And with that permission granted, he slammed himself into her, straight to the hilt. Jackie screamed. Steven grunted and stopped, fully sheathed inside of her, stretching her impossibly full to the limits of her physiology. Jackie could feel his breathing and his cock pulsating inside her and her pussy ached, stretched and impossibly stimulated; he was still rubbing her slippery clit with his left hand. He leaned forward, and kissed her, and they tangled in each others hair, mouths crushing, chests heaving. And then, still embracing, Hyde started thrusting more forcefully in and out, in and out, in and out, her pussy stretching and gripping. Jackie was about to cum and screamed that she was. Hyde stopped part way in, smirked at her and grunted "you wanna cum on my cock?" Jackie nodded furiously and tried to hump her hips in the air to keep him thrusting. "Ah, ah ah," he said, with his fingers still possessively on her clit, "I'm going to be in charge of your cumming" Then he pulled out until just the head of his cock was inside her, and started sliding in and out in half-thrusts, just using the first couple inches, the most sensitive parts for both of them, until she was screaming, and clenching, calling his name, and he felt a gush of pussy juice squirt out around his cock, and she clutched him, shaking. Finally able to release, Hyde let out the orgasm he had felt pent up since an hour before when he was alone on his bed, and he felt a white hot light as his cock exploded into Jackie, pumping her with his seed, sending the most pleasurable erotic images flashing through his mind as he finished. She was his now, he had claimed her. He fell off her and the two lay there, sweating and shaky in each others arms for a moment, Hyde's still-huge cock deflating inside of Jackie's ravaged pussy.

She looked vulnerably but cheekily into his eyes, and said, "Steven, you're a fucking god" to which Hyde smirked tenderly and replied, "I know". Jackie giggled and biffed him on the nose and he pulled her closer into his chest with his strong, protective arms. Jackie sighed and closed her eyes, feeling utterly and completely at peace. They lay there for several moments, breathing into each other, Hyde protectively stroking her hair. Jackie sighed happily and was about to drift off to sleep…

But then, she noticed it: Hyde's cock, which was still inside her like a limp and heavy snake, was starting to twitch and thicken. Her eyes snapped open to look up at him. Hyde was looking down at her, admiring her round breasts, pressed together and against his chest as she was curled up in his arms, and when he saw her look up at him in surprise, he smirked.

"I can't help it Burkhardt, you're just too fuckin sexy"

"But Steven!" Jackie squealed, "we _just finished! _What are you, an animal?" Hyde growled and flipped her onto her back again, his cock still plunged deep inside her, growing harder by the second. He leaned down and growled into her ear,

"For you, maybe." And with that, he started gently thrusting. "this ok?"

Jackie gasped and nodded, her pussy already pounding with pleasure.


End file.
